Certain medical procedures and treatments involve the use of retrieval devices with lasers and retrieval assemblies for breaking up and/or capturing material from an anatomical site in a patient, such as kidney stones and/or other materials. Commonly, these retrieval devices comprise a laser that directs energy at material at the anatomical site to break up the material.